


Forfeit

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Kendall gives Aidan the chance to apologize.





	Forfeit

Kendall couldn’t imagine how hard it was to be standing at her door step and asking for forgiveness; she had the worst track list when it came to forgive and forget.  
  
However, as he stood there – considering all his wrongs and rights by her – that is exactly what he asked of her. She remembered loving, wanting, and needing him in a past life before he did the horrible deed which robbed her of time with Zach.   
  
However, his place during her mistakes (trying to clean up her mess) caused her to extended a hand which told him,  _I forgive you_.


End file.
